


A Day Off

by Snowvibe_flash (Flarrow_forever)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flarrow_forever/pseuds/Snowvibe_flash
Summary: The team gets one day off. How will Cisco and Caitlin decide to spend it? Will if affect days to come? Read it.. it's cute. Plus you've already read this crappy summary so might as well read the fic that is 100 times better than this.





	

“Good Morning everyone.” Barry said, speeding into the cortex.  
“How did manage to run with that?”  
Caitlin asked gesturing towards the mug. It was as if she was asking herself the question.  
“Never mind, there are more important things at hand” She blurted, abandoning the conversation as she paced around the room waving around a small device likely created my Cisco.  
“Where is Cisco?” Barry asked, gingerly sipping his coffee.  
“Thats a good question” Caitlin said, studying the device.  
“He was Supposed to be here like, 37 minutes ago but HE hasn’t showed up!" Barry laughed as Caitlin childishly crossed her arms and pouted, ironically she was serious.  Barry and Caitlin turned their heads when another figure waltzed into the room.  
“Good Morning ” Iris chirped. “ Caitlin, to be Fair ” Iris added as she walked across the room.  
“Barry did say the team could take a break today” Iris finished. Barry glanced at Caitlin and gave her an approving nod.  
“Yeah, I know, but everyone else showed up today but him! Plus I need him to fix this” Caitlin shook the device for the 3rd time since Barry had entered the room.  
Caitlin focused back on the device and walked over to the other side of the cortex.  
“Alright, well I’ll see you later Caitlin! Oh, and tell Cisco that he owes me 20 bucks.” Iris snickered as she turned to Barry. Caitlin nodded and made her way deeper into the lab.  
“What was that about?” Barry asked as Iris wrapped her arms his neck.  
“I'm afraid, Mr.Allen, that this is a secret I can just not share with you.” Iris smirked up at him.  
“After all these year, this is the one thing you can't tell me?” Barry gasped in pretend shock as he placed his mug on the desk.  
“Yep” Iris confirmed, she moved her onto her toes to kiss him and his hands, warm from the coffee, slide onto her cheeks to deepen the kiss.  
“Alright” Iris sighed as she reluctantly pulled away, “I should probably go to work now, but i'll see you later ok?”  
“Yeah” barry beamed down at her, hands still placed on her cheeks.  
“Stopppp” she whined “don’t look at me like that i have to go”  
“Okay… I know” Barry whispered as he leaned in to kiss her again.  
“Bear! If I don't leave now I'm gonna be late… again”  
“Yeah, but I can't always speed you over there.” Barry suggested  
“Um? I Don't wake up like this, if you ran me anywhere my hair would go.. Kaboom” she slide from his grasp “but we’ll continue this later.” and with that she smiled as she waltzed out the cortex.  
“Well I'm going to go find Cisco” Caitlin stated, reaching for her purse while she reentered the main room. Barry was still staring at the opening of the cortex, half hoping for Iris to walk back in.  
“I’ll be right ba-”  
But before She could finish Barry turned around, picked up Caitlin and her purse, and ran the few blocks to the front door of Cisco’s apartment.  
“You know, you need to warn people before you decide to speed them across town” Caitlin explained, trying to fix her windswept hair.  
“Hey it's only a few blocks, plus it's more…. Environment friendly to run instead of drive.” Barry smirked. Caitlin then reached into her purse and pulled out her key to Cisco’s apartment and pushed it into the keyhole.  
“You have a key to his place?” Barry questioned  
“Yeah...you dont?” Caitlin asked  
“Nope, plus if I really needed to get in so badly I could just-” barry phased his hand through the door and pulled it back out.  
“Yeah,” Caitlin paused  “well you know how easily he loses things, especially keys and-” Barry sped off before she could even finish, so she just unlocked the door and slid into Cisco’s apartment---  
“Cisco?” she asked “Are you there?”  
Silence.  
“Ughh.. I knew one day I would regret giving you that key” Cisco replied, words muffled and loosely strung together.  
Caitlin slowly made her way through cisco’s apartment, one that could only be described as organised chaos.  
As she reached the doorway of his room she couldn’t help but chuckle at the figure laying face first on top of the thickest blankets she’s ever seen, and in the midst of littered twisiller and lollipop wrappers.  
“So do you plan on leaving this room anytime soon?” Caitlin asked as she slipped her heels off, and entered the room.  
“Why would i do that it IS our day off?” Cisco mumbled through his pillow, not moving from the position she had found him in.  
Caitlin approached the bed.  
“Yeah, but you should still get up” Caitlin responded, while she leaned over to gently grab Cisco’s hand and encourage him to get up.  
“Why?” Cisco groaned, “ I need sleep… lots and lots of sleeeppppp” Cisco replied, lazily resisting caitlin’s hold, face still planted in his pillow.  
“Plus everything is fine right here” He said twisting his own arm so he could grab her wrist and pull her face first onto the bed.  
She laughed as she fell next to him in a pile of sheets, and rolled over to grab a popcorn bucket that was sitting on top of his night stand.  
“So exactly how many hours of the walking dead did you watch last night?” Caitlin asked, leaning against Cisco’s.  
“How did you know I watched the walking dead?” Cisco asked, Caitlin tugged on Cisco’s pants.  
“The Walking dead flannels kinda gives it away don’t you think?” she munched on the popcorn.  
“Yeah,” Cisco replied  as he rolled over and finally separated his face from his pillow.  
“hmmmm, I dunno,like 1, 2 maybe 6 hours.” Cisco grinned, opened his eye to grab some popcorn out of the bucket and then closed them again.  
Caitlin couldn’t help but stare at Cisco as he gingerly munched on his popcorn. Every once in awhile he would accidentally drop one and them, blindly using his finger to feel his way around the bed to find the missing kernel, and then bringing it up to his lips.  
“I can feel you staring at me” Cisco said, breaking Caitlin’s gaze.  
Cisco opened his eyes for the second time since she’d arrived, but this time he looked her deep in the eyes.  
“Are you okay” he asked, a look of genuine concern crossed his face. Words and expressions that were way too familiar to her.  
“Yeah I’m fine,” Caitlin looked away, saying the first thing that came to mind.  
“Iris said that you owed her 20 dollars?”  
“Oh yeah,” Cisco smirked, as he rolled onto his back “ I bet her 20 bucks that I wouldn’t be the only person to take the day off, guess I lost that one.” He confessed as he flicked a piece of popcorn at Caitlin and smugly closed his eyes.  
she smiled when she caught the popcorn and she began plotting the perfect way to lure Cisco out of his bed.  
“So there is nothing I can do to get you out of this bed?” Caitlin quickly jumped from the side of his bed and onto Cisco.  
Crossing his arms, eyes still closed, he put one finger up “ Nope,” Cisco assured, he tried to suppress a grin. “Not at all” he confirmed, opening his eyes to look up at her for a brief second before shutting them again.  
“This is the last time ill ask” Caitlin confirmed as she leaned closer, the ends of her hair brushing against his face.  Cisco half opened open eye to peak, but he quickly closed it when he saw she was still staring down at him.  
“Sorry… this is so much better than getting up.”  
Caitlin looked down at him, and his stupid smug face, for a few long seconds before sighing.  
“Ok fine, it’s your lose I was gonna take you to that ice cream shop you love”  
Cisco raised his eyebrows.  
“You mean the one that is only open during the day and whenever we go we get there just after closing?”  
“Yep,” Caitlin replied as she pulled herself off of him “but, I guess we’ll never get to go since you’re wasting our day off.”  
she shrugged and slide off the bed. “See you tomorrow Cisco.” Caitlin put on her heels and made her way out towards the door. Cisco, still laying in his flannels, waited until the faint click of her heels faded away. Then he sprung up from his bed, and ran for the shower. There was no way he was missing out on getting his favorite ice cream, with his favorite person. So what if he wanted to tease her a little before hand? After all, It was their day off... they had plenty of time, and plenty of things to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Should be writing the rest soon, they're so fun and cute to write.


End file.
